


Flesh and Bone

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: Free!
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinTori Week 2014 Day 4 - Shark Bites<br/>The end at the end of everything. Zombie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Bone

Rin kicked at the rotted, wooden door until it gave way to his beating. It fell away with a crack and a thump, the hinges no longer able to support the once sturdy portal.

The house was quiet. The group went room by room, checking each area of the house for telltale groaning or rotting bodies.

The house was clear. So the group unpacked their things and set up their shelter for the night.

They moved upstairs and barricaded both the door Rin had kicked down, as well as the stairway to be sure nothing would disturb their sleep. Still, when night fell they established watches, dependable, strong Makoto volunteering to stave off sleep a little longer for the first watch.

Before falling asleep, Rin watched Makoto settle down next to Haru, one hand stroking Haru’s cheek, the other hand holding a shotgun.

Rin’s pistol was stuffed under his pillow he had stolen from a house they had raided a few days ago. He shared his pillow with his boyfriend since before the end of the world.

His slate grey hair was ruffled by his own breath, having grown out past his shoulders. Everyone’s hair was an overgrown mess, seeing as how there were no more hairdresser’s to make them pretty anymore.

Only Haru seemed to never grow hair, his black locks remaining short and neat, the lucky bastard.

Still, Nitori’s hair was pleasant to stroke if they managed to scrounge up some shampoo and a river to bathe in.

The rest of the group huddled close, seeking body warmth in addition to what their blankets provided. Safety in numbers, too.

Rei had Nagisa tucked close to him, holding him against his chest. To an outsider it would appear that Rei was seeking to protect Nagisa from the world, when the opposite was the truth.

Momotarou had been rejected by Gou in his proposition to snuggle, but he still laid his blanket down next to her, and only fell asleep once she had drifted off.

If they had been here, Seijuurou would have fought his little brother for proximity to Gou, and Sousuke would have insisted on staying close to Rin. But they had been lost months ago.

Such was their life since the zombie apocalypse.

In the morning, Rin, having not been on rotation that night for watch, volunteered to scout nearby houses. Nitori quickly volunteered to venture alongside him.

The two set out to search the nearby homes for usable supplies; canned food, bottled water, hygiene products, anything to add to their meager supply.

Rin discovered a door that likely led to a basement. It wouldn’t budge when Rin jiggled he handle. Locked. There was probably a family of dead bodies down there, either having torn each other apart or died of dehydration.

Either way, there were probably supplies down there.

Rin threw himself at the door just as Nitori entered the room, displaying a supremely ungraceful fall through the doorway for his boyfriend.

Nitori let out a giggle before suppressing it behind a hand, not wanting to embarrass Rin further.

Rin shot him a glare as he rose from the ground. “I thought it would be boarded up, okay?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll keep looking up here.”

Rin huffed and continued down the stairs.

Nitori giggled again and walked up to the door and examined it. He was also surprised it wasn’t boarded up. Most people barricaded themselves in when the army rolled in and started shooting anything that moved.

The door had been locked, but it wasn’t barricaded at all. Strange. Then Nitori saw it. The door’s lock was on the outside of the door, not the inside. Someone wasn’t locking others out, they had locked something _in_.

Nitori tore down the stairs screaming for Rin. He reached the end of the staircase only scream for an entirely different reason.

A zombie had Rin in its teeth by his neck. Blood pooled on the ground as Rin struggled against the zombie and the painful infection spreading through his body.

A gunshot went off. The zombie slumped over and Rin dumped it off of him.

“Rin…” Nitori’s hands shook as he raised his own pistol and pointed it as his lover.

If this were a movie, Rin would have done the noble thing and ended his life then and there before he could hurt anyone. But this infection worked far too quickly for that.

Rin slowly turned. The hand that had been prodding the wound fell down and flopped to his side. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air and caught the scent of living flesh. He finished his turn, and locked gazes with Nitori.

He likely imagined it, but Nitori thought he saw a glimmer of sorrow in those eyes.

Then Rin lunged.

Nitori fired off a shot out of instinct, then immediately felt like he had done something terrible. He was shooting at _Rin_. He _loved_ Rin.

The shot missed, and Rin was on him. The gun was knocked away, Nitori’s quivering hands unable to keep their grip.

Rin sunk his shark teeth deep into Nitori’s flesh, tearing away a chunk of his T-shirt and shoulder.

Nitori screamed and writhed, struggling to get free, but it was no use. Rin had him pinned to the ground as he chewed on muscle and blood.

Pain laced its way outwards from his shoulder, the infection spreading to the rest of his body, but Nitori knew he’d be dead before he became like Rin.

Rin had managed to kill the zombie eating him; Nitori would have no such luck.

Another chunk of flesh was torn from his body, this time from his neck. The world faded in and out of existence, and even the pain began to fade as his body lost blood.

In a strange way, Nitori was thankful this was the way he died. This way at least, he died at the hands of someone he loved, and his flesh would give sustenance to his most beloved person.

This wasn’t something anybody could know about the zombies. Nobody could ask them and they couldn’t tell anyone if they were asked.

That behind the gnawing hunger and desire for blood and flesh, they were aware and awake.

Rin saw himself tear his lover apart with his teeth, he felt himself murder and consume his closest companion, the one he adored above all else.

He killed the only reason he had left to keep surviving in this godforsaken apocalypse.

So he murdered and consumed some more.


End file.
